Les Mots d Amour
by Asamy
Summary: OS HPDM POV Dray, Une nuit et une lettre à Harry pourront-elles tout changer...


Auteur : Asamy

Disclaimer : Rien à mewa, en même temps, on s'en doute…

Genre : Romance sous-entendue, on va dire ça comme ça …

Note : Voilà un tout chtit truc écrit en pas longtemps sur un coup de tête, tout ça grâce à la chansons "les mots d'amour" de Bénabar, qui me trottait dans la tête, dont j'ai quelque peu modifié les paroles mais bon… J'la trouvais très adaptée à Draco. Et comme d'hab, les reviews sont bienvenues ! Même si c'est pour dire que vous n'aimez pas hein, au moins ça veut dire que vous avez lu lol

* * *

Les Mots d'amour

Ça a commencé par ses yeux, sans doute. J'avais pour habitude de sourire d'un air sarcastique à l'évocation de tous ces clichés, ces « je me suis perdu dans son regard », « ça a été le coup de foudre», « depuis que je l'ai vu ce soir là, je n'ai fait que penser à elle », ces envolées lyriques d'un ridicule achevé, ces mots creux qui ont plus leur place dans des romans du 18ème siècle que dans la bouche d'un ado du 21ème. Quoi que remarquez, ça doit être une caractéristique de l'adolescence, de croire à ces sottises, de mettre l'amour sur un piédestal et de se complaire dans des émotions exacerbées et exagérées. J'ai toujours dit que Chateaubriand était un grand enfant(oui, j'ai des notions de littérature moldue, même si ça a l'air de vous surprendre, on a l'éducation ou on ne l'a pas…).

Ça, c'est ce que je disais jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Et de nouveau, j'ai l'impression de retomber dans le déjà-vu. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça m'énerve… Parce que bien sûr, on a tous entendu le gros dur dont l'apparence cache un cœur d'or, qui se la joue devant les copains et qu'un beau jour une fille fait changer d'avis… C'est banal, vu et revu, en gros, ça m'horripile. Cela dit, je peux me vanter de sortir de l'ordinaire : ce n'est pas une fille qui m'a fait changer d'avis. On s'éloigne au moins un peu du cliché… Mais n'empêche, il m'énerve. Franchement, ma vie jusque-là je l'aimais bien. Séducteur, grand salaud devant l'Eternel pour toutes les filles de Poudlard parce qu'aucune n'a su me garder plus d'une nuit, mec le plus sexy de l'école… C'est un rôle qui me va comme un gant. Je prend, je baise, je jette, pas de remords, pas d'états d'âme. Ça, c'était jusqu'à maintenant. Pour être précis, jusqu'à il y a six jours, sept heures et vingt minutes. Je me mettrais des baffes pour cette phrase. Je devrais essayer tiens, peut-être que ça améliorera mon état mental.

En fait, pas si sûr.

Et puis, ça me décoiffe.

Non mais vraiment ! Pour qui il se prend d'abord ? Qui est-il pour débarquer comme ça (okay, j'le connais depuis longtemps, mais pas sous cet angle-là), se pavaner devant tout le monde au bras de je ne sais quelle greluche? Manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent élire couple de l'année ! Non mais, je vous demande un peu… Potter n'a pas de copine, Potter est asexué, Potter est mon rival, point ! C'est beaucoup lui demander ? Et ben tant pis. Il m'appartient, je ne lui demande pas son avis.

Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu, je considère que Saint-Potty est à moi. Et pas à sa greluche. Déjà, on ferait un bien plus beau couple.

Si.

Si, si, je vous jure, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

C'est bien ça le problème…

Parce que quand j'ai croisé son putain de regard émeraude dans la cour l'autre jour, il avait l'air heureux. Heu-reux ! Comme je vous le dit ! C'est pas inadmissible ça ? Nan mais vraiment… Et il avait pas le droit d'être beau comme ça. Il avait pas le droit de me faire cet effet-là. Je ne devrais pas avoir envie de tuer l'autre pouffe. Ma pensée principale ne devrait pas être d'enfermer Potter dans mes bras jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Je n'aurais pas dû me dire que l'expression « se perdre dans le regard de quelqu'un » avait un sens. J'aurais dû sortir un sarcasme quelconque, avec le sourire narquois de rigueur, et aller draguer ailleurs. Pour oublier que c'est lui que je veux. NON ! Pour aller draguer, point. Je devrais aller voir Pomfresh moi... Ça fait une demi-heure que je tourne en rond dans ma chambre et que je pense à haute voix, un parchemin à la main. C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais…

Bon. Je m'étais décidé, à la base. Oui, je lui ai écrit. Parce qu'après m'être rendu compte que ce que j'avais pris pour sept ans de haine n'était peut-être pas ce que je croyais, je me suis retrouvé devant plusieurs options. Sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, mais l'atterrissage doit être douloureux, et puis le monde a encore besoin de moi, me mentir et assassiner l'autre blondasse, mais bon j'en aurais beaucoup à tuer à la longue et je risque de me faire choper, ou accepter les choses et essayer de conquérir le Balafré. Enfin Harry, hein, faudrait déjà que je commence à envisager de l'appeler par son prénom parce que sinon ça va être compliqué. Si on m'avait dit il y a un mois de cela que non seulement j'essayerai de mettre un garçon dans mon lit, et pas n'importe lequel en plus, Monsieur-je-survis-au-serpent-albinos s'il vous plaît, et qu'en plus j'en serai amoureux, je crois que j'aurai envoyé ledit inconscient à Sainte-Mangouste pour un séjour permanent. Et maintenant, cette idée ne me dérange même plus… Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de moi. Tout ça pour dire que je lui ai écrit une lettre. Je refuse qu'il la lise devant tout le monde au petit déjeuner, alors je vais la lui envoyer ce soir. Je vous rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas une banalité niaise. Jamais je n'écrirait des atrocités mielleuses à Harry… Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours, même si probablement Malfoy déshérité demain. C'est plus quelque chose comme :

_Bien sûr y les rimes en fleur, les métaphores, les grands discours  
__Les « je n'aime que toi », les « mon amour », les « pour toujours »  
__Les soleils couchants, le vent, la plage, les océans  
__Les références au cour, c'est un organe très émouvant  
__Miauler « je t'aime » tout le monde peut l' faire, c'est comme Amen  
__C'est pas très dur  
__Pour dire « bonne nuit » chaque soir, là faut vraiment y croire  
__Pas besoin de prêt-à-porter, de slogans, de phrases toutes faites  
__Tous ces passe-partout, prêts à l'emploi qu'on se répète  
__Les mots d'amour, c'est pas ça  
__C'est bien plus compliqué crois-moi  
__Les déclarations les plus belles  
__Ne figurent pas dans les manuels  
__Pas besoin de vieux balcon, de Roméo et de Juliette  
__Je peux me contenter d'un petit signe par la fenêtre  
__Faisons l'impasse sur les violons, les « toi pour moi » et vice-versa  
__Tous ces mots trop doux, qu'on a prononcés trop de fois  
__C'est bien plus fort « à tout à l'heure »  
__Quand on le murmure à l'oreille  
__Je ne dirai pas que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi  
__Je pourrais, c'est juste que je ne veux pas  
__Alors oui, ça surprend, ça déroute, non, j'en veux pas  
__Mais oui, je t'aime, si tu veux bien de moi  
__Pour une histoire pas comme les autres  
__Je ne te le dirai qu'une fois, je ne changerai pas  
__Je ne deviendrai pas un parfait petit Gryffondor pour toi  
__Mais si tu acceptes celui que je suis, il est à toi  
_

J'aimerais qu'un jour on me dise où est passé Draco Malfoy. Je crois qu'il s'est perdu en route… J'arrive pas à y croire. Je vais vraiment envoyer ça ? Je vais vraiment faire ça ? J'peux encore changer d'avis, revenir à la raison, oublier ces fadaises… Mais j'en ai pas envie. C'est ça, le pire qu'il m'ait fait. Il m'a donné envie d'accepter cet état de fait. Je l'aime et je n'ai même plus envie de lutter. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on se bat… Et puis, peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas. Qu'il ne me répondra même pas. Cette perspective devrait me réjouir. Pourquoi j'ai la gorge qui se serre rien qu'à cette pensée ? Merlin… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de moi. Et le hibou qui s'envole. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il me réponde. S'il répond. Pitié, qu'il le fasse…

Le hibou revient déjà. Il a dû partir il y a cinq minutes. Il a dû écrire trois mots. Va te faire foutre. Avec plaisir Potter, mais avec toi. Oh là, je m'égare. La lettre.

_Rendez-vous dans trente minutes au bord du lac. Depuis le temps que j'attend ce moment… Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, Draco. Moi aussi je préfère murmurer à ton oreille…_

_Harry  
_

Oh mon Dieu. Oh, mon Dieu. Je crois que je vais aller embrasser le Calamar Géant. Il n'y est pour rien, mais il sera dans le coin alors tant pis pour lui. Enfin tant mieux, si on considère mes talents. Suffit Draco. L'homme de ta vie t'a donné rendez-vous dans vingt-neuf minutes, c'est le moment de te bouger !

* * *


End file.
